


all i want (this christmas) is you

by taeyongslut (jackbumtrash)



Series: lost stars (yutae) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends??, Christmas Angst, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Christmas fic, Comedy, Confessions, Cutie Winwin, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I tried to be funny lmao, Johnny is oblivious (or is he?), M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Panicked Taeil, Soft Taeyong, Squishy Jaehyun, Ten is Whipped for Johnny, Yuta is a little shit, comedy and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackbumtrash/pseuds/taeyongslut
Summary: Taeyong is wearing a sweater that Yuta can swear is the ugliest fucking Christmas sweater ever made, but Taeyong still manages to look adorable as hell in that so Yuta doesn’t seem to know what the fuck the point is.“Yuta, are you flirting with Jaehyun, for me?” Taeyong questions with an amused smirk.~~~A Christmas Party, where finally, finally, Yuta believes in the Christmas spirit or whatever.





	all i want (this christmas) is you

**Author's Note:**

> i love yuta so much okay? ;-;  
> and lee taeyong is the love of my life. ;-;  
> also whatever yuta feels about taeyong in this fic is a very small fraction of what i feel for taeyong. ;-;  
> fun fact: this was supposed to be about 500 words but somehow turned into 2.3k of sparkly christmas vomit. :'3  
> inspired from this one funny nct tweet/text post i saw the other day. XD  
> and merry christmas to y'all.  
> remember this christmas that you're loved, and cherished, and amazing. please go easy on yourself because you're doing the best that you can.  
> p.s. this is unbeta'ed so i'm sorry about about any typos, errors, and grammatical mistakes~
> 
> hope you like this baby of mine~! ❤

Taeyong is wearing a sweater that Yuta can swear is the ugliest fucking Christmas sweater ever made, but Taeyong still manages to look adorable as hell in that so Yuta doesn’t seem to know what the fuck the point is.

But then, Taeyong could be wearing a manila envelope and still look like a runway model to Yuta, so Yuta _really_ doesn’t see what the fuck the point is.

“Any harder and your eyes are gonna shoot lasers.” Yuta snaps his gaze away from the object of his unrequited affection to his left, landing on the face of Ten, his Thai classmate slash best friend. Ten snickers at Yuta and his condition – of sending hopelessly longing looks at Taeyong because knowing himself he’d probably never confess.

“Shut up, Ten.” Yuta grumbles, eyes finding Taeyong in the cozy house party again, and the latter looks like the absolute _angel_ that he is, illuminated by the soft yellow glow of the fairy lights hung all around the room, wearing that ugly-ass Christmas sweater, peach-blonde hair looking all fluffy poking from under a Santa hat, and Yuta swears he doesn’t want to kiss him breathless.

Nakamoto Yuta does _not_ want to kiss Lee Taeyong breathless on Christmas. He abso-fucking-lutely does not, thank you very much.

Or that is what he tells himself as he continues to sip whatever the fuck that is in his red cup that he grabbed off of Youngho’s kitchen island. The drink is not too strong, and he is grateful for that because Yuta honestly is not in the mood to get piss drunk tonight. _Not on Christmas_ , he reminds himself, and continues to chatter away with Ten as Winwin and Taeil approach them from the other end of the apartment.

“Merry Christmas again y’all!” Winwin exclaims as they finally get close enough, and drapes himself over both Yuta and Ten one by one. Judging from the way the younger is acting, speech slightly slurred, they realize that he is tipsy, and move to take a seat on one of the couches in the room.

“Merry Christmas to you too, Winwinnie~!” Ten coos at the youngest of the four of them, and Winwin looks up at him with dazed eyes and shows him a finger heart. Taeil and Yuta both chuckle at their antics and then Taeil wishes them a _Merry Christmas_ himself, which all of them return, including Winwin, which prompts a round of laughter from the older three.

They talk about a multitude of topics during the time that they sit together on one of Youngho’s couches, until sometime later when Youngho comes and ushers them all to dance, however with only one of them agreeing – that being Ten. Then again, Ten would do anything Youngho asks, because he is that whipped.

Not that Youngho knows, though, sadly.

“So . . . Is it just me or is Ten completely whipped for Johnny?” Taeil asks in a low voice, careful not to wake Winwin who fell asleep sometime during their conversation, and Yuta laughs just as carefully in reply.

“I think Johnny is the only one who doesn’t know at this point. That is, _if_ he doesn’t know by now.” Yuta answers, sneaking a glance at the direction where Ten followed Youngho, and now the both of them are standing face to face, mutually leaning in close to each other as they talk about whatever that they are talking about.

“What about you, hyung?” Yuta directs their attention back to Taeil, making the older frown in confusion.

“What about me?” Taeil asks, feigning innocence, but the edge in his voice gives him away.

“When are you finally gonna ask Winko out?” Yuta asks with a teasing lilt in his voice, and Taeil blushes red, eyes wide and horrified.

“Shh!” The older shushes Yuta, panicking and checking if Winwin is still asleep. To his relief, the youngest is, and Taeil thanks his stars.

“I was thinking about asking him on New Years’. I swear Yuta, if he has by any chance heard you, and he finds out before I ask him, you’re as good as dead.” He grumbles, pouting and shooting Yuta a half-assed glare.

Yuta laughs, hands raised in the air in surrender, and Taeil rolls his eyes. “Man, as fun as this is, I kinda miss home.” He says with a soft sigh a while later, eyes blearily looking at the party in front of him.

Thinking back, Yuta wonders if he should have gone home for the holidays himself, which is what almost the entirety of the students in his university did; but when he sees his friends having fun, feels himself having fun – dancing to all the Christmas songs one could think of and seeing Ten and Jungwoo twerking it out _(to the death,_ did he just hear?) to _All I Want This Christmas_ ( _how the fuck do you twerk to that_? Yuta questions his eyes at one point, wondering if this is actually happening or if it’s just the little amount of alcohol that he consumed that’s playing tricks on his mind) –  and he realises that nope, there’s no place he’d rather be at tonight.

~

And of course, another contributing factor for Yuta to think so is Lee Taeyong. Handsome, handsome Lee Taeyong. Drop-dead gorgeous Lee Taeyong, who is also sitting right by Yuta’s side on a couch somewhat towards the back of the living room by the time it’s eleven-ish.

Yuta would be lying if he says he isn’t panicking like a bitch inside – feeling like he showed up to his finals without studying a thing, but then again, that is the effect Lee Taeyong has on him. By barely sitting next to him, Taeyong has rendered him not only nervous as fuck, but also speechless. Yuta can barely think of anything to say to the other boy, and he wonders how fucking whipped even is he, exactly?

“Are you having a good time, Yuta?” Taeyong asks Yuta as he sits right next to the him, his knees drawn to his chest, that ugly Christmas sweater too big on his lithe frame and giving him sweater paws (Yuta does _not_ want to sob because of how cute that is), Santa cap askew and his peachy hair messy; and Yuta’s breath hitches.

“I am, now that you’re here, Taeyong-ssi.” He attempts at flirting with the ethereal being that is Lee Taeyong, and he is mentally kicking the shit out of himself until he sees Taeyong’s cheeks go red.

Because . . . _woah_.

Yuta isn’t sure when last did he see a sight that endearing, _that adorable_. Taeyong’s eyes are shining as he looks at Yuta, his cheeks flushed and lips looking soft and pink, and Yuta smacks himself mentally.

 _Do not think about wanting to kiss Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta_. Abort mission.

Besides, Taeyong has a thing for Jung Jaehyun or so he’s heard, and it’s gonna fucking suck if he keeps thinking about kissing Taeyong, and ends up witnessing Taeyong kissing Jaehyun.

Oh would that fucking suck.

“Don’t say that, little shit.” Taeyong mumbles through a shy smile, rubbing at his cheeks to maybe try and make the blush go away, but he fails to notice that he only makes the redness of his cheeks worse.

 _If I cry because of how fucking adorable he is I’ll just say I’m too drunk to function properly_ , Yuta thinks.

“Only telling you the truth, Taeyong-ssi.” He murmurs smirking, however his smirk dies down when he sees Taeyong’s eyes following after Jaehyun, and ouch, that hurt.

 _Okay, honestly, Yuta, stop acting like Taeyong’s your boyfriend and starting acting like his good friend that you are (and will ever be to him)_ ; Yuta chastises himself mentally.

 _I think I just hurt my own feelings again_. He thinks to himself, and just at that moment Jaehyun approaches them and sits himself by Taeyong’s empty side.

“Merry Christmas hyungs!” the tipsy younger boy wishes them cheerfully, showing them that beautiful dimpled smile, and then proceeding to hug them. And oh, the way Taeyong hugs him, Yuta wishes he could tear his eyes away. Taeyong buries his face into Jaehyun’s chest with what is possibly the biggest smile Yuta has ever seen on Taeyong’s face (or so it seems to Yuta from the angle), and his arms around the younger boy wound tight.

Maybe he should leave them alone, Yuta thinks, but he can’t complete that thought because Jaehyun is hugging him then. The boy hugs him for a good while before letting him go, and Yuta can’t help but feel soft for him.

The party is slowly coming to a close as everyone starts getting tired, and gathers together in the living area. They’re talking, chilling, and playing charades as the people who were drunk or tipsy slowly get sober. Yuta helps himself with stealing numerous glances at Taeyong ( _all_ full of longing), and most of the time catches him occupied with Jaehyun – whether talking, or laughing, or cuddling.

“Those pants look great, Jaehyun.” Yuta comments, because he’s tired of seeing Taeyong and Jaehyun be so obvious and yet oblivious, so he’s decided to take matters into his own hands (it’s also because he’s a little nosy bitch, and he’s also well and truly tired of seeing Taeyong pining over Jaehyun).

“Thank you hyung.” Jaehyun thanks him, blushing, and Yuta goes in straight for the kill.

“I bet they’d look better on Taeyong’s bedroom floor.” He says and Jaehyun’s eyes go wide, which was expected, but then the younger boy bursts out laughing.

“Yuta, are you flirting with Jaehyun, for me?” Taeyong questions with an amused smirk.

Yuta decides not to grace that with a verbal response, instead opting to shrug, and then Taeyong bursts out laughing too. What’s going on? Yuta narrows his eyes at nothing, and tries to process what the fuck is going on and why are both Taeyong and Jaehyun laughing like maniacs, when Taeyong speaks.

“You don’t need to flirt with him for me.” Taeyong gasps out between laughter, slapping Yuta’s arm because he can’t stop laughing and Yuta doesn’t know it was that funny, and he’s starting to get annoyed now.

Perhaps Taeyong senses the shift in his mood (and maybe recognizes that the smile Yuta has on right now is his awkward, annoyed smile) because taps Yuta’s shoulder and when Yuta looks at him, nods his head towards the balcony, and then gets off of the couch, leaving presumably to said balcony.

Yuta’s eyebrows furrow in question, why is Taeyong asking him to go out to the balcony, he’s not even that annoyed that he needs to get some air.

“I’m not—” “You don’t—”

Both of them start at the same time, so Taeyong ushers Yuta to go on, and Yuta, not wanting to be fussy, does as asked. “I’m not _that_ annoyed that I would need some fresh air, Taeyong-ssi.” He says with that same awkward smile.

Taeyong sighs and rolls his eyes, before he facepalms and beckons Yuta to stand closer to him. Once Yuta stands face-to-face to him, Taeyong looks him in the eye, his puppy eyes shimmery in the moonlight and melting Yuta’s heart already, and repeats, “I was saying that you don’t need to flirt with Jaehyun for me.” _Why, because you’re already together?_ Yuta’s mind helpfully (and sarcastically) supplies.

Yuta nods, awkward smile still on his face and shoots Taeyong finger guns before turning around to leave because he didn’t come here to get attacked in this manner, but he is pulled back by a hand on his arm.

“Before I was so rudely brushed off and not allowed to complete my sentence, I was saying that you don’t need to flirt with Jaehyun for me, _because the one I like is **you**._” Taeyong confesses, pretty, _pretty_ eyes staring through Yuta’s soul and Yuta is one-thousand percent sure he heard wrong, so like an idiot, all he can do is squeak out a high-pitched, “What?”

Taeyong laughs, it’s the cutest thing ever; and Yuta wants to cry, he didn’t sign up for all this when he said yes to coming to this party. On which note, _fuck you Youngho and your stupid puppy face_.

“ _I said, the one I like is you, Yuta_.” Taeyong says it once again.

Yuta can’t believe his fucking ears.

He just keeps staring at Taeyong as if this is some fever-induced hyper-realistic dream that’s gonna fade away the moment he speaks, and the spark in Taeyong’s eyes dulls.

“I’m sorry, I thought you felt the same as me. It’s okay if you don’t though, no hard feelings.” Taeyong nervously mumbles, and almost runs from the balcony when Yuta finally gains control of his senses and stops him.

“I do,” he whispers, breathless, “I do like you Taeyong. So much.” And the happiness that radiates from not only Taeyong’s face but also his entire body when he jumps and hugs Yuta is something both of them want to feel for as long as possible.

Pulling away from the hug, Taeyong looks at Yuta and smiles, his puppy eyes glimmering, and maybe that is the moment Yuta falls irrevocably in love with him (though he’ll keep that to himself for the time being).

Unable to stop himself because he finally has the boy of his dreams in his arms, Yuta leans in for a kiss that Taeyong gladly meets him halfway for.

The remainder of their time at Youngho’s place is spent in the balcony, kissing and talking, and Yuta truly can’t believe his fucking luck.

Only when they’re finally about to leave, Yuta realizes that there’d been mistletoe hanging over where they were standing in the balcony all along, and Yuta for once, truly believes in the Christmas spirit or whatever.

And he wishes himself a merry fucking Christmas, looking forward to spending New Years’ with his _dream-boy_ and now also his _boyfriend_ – Lee Taeyong.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, again! pls leave a kudos and maybe even a comment(?) if you liked this little thing thank you! ily❤


End file.
